


Nightmares

by Plutonian



Series: Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonian/pseuds/Plutonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> He'll sleep when he's dead, or perhaps when the nightmares no longer plague him. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Sleep never comes easily for the Doctor. He'll sleep when he's dead, or perhaps when the nightmares no longer plague him.  
He can't remember the last time he slept peacefully. Was it before the Time War? Or before he stole a TARDIS?  
Instead, he continues to travel. Alone, unfortunately, but it is always comforting when one has a companion waiting.  
Sometimes, he visits companions past. He looks over their dreams and turns their nightmares into something much happier.  
Tonight, he looks upon a ginger woman, whose dreams are full of giant wasps and potato headed soldiers. And then he smiles.


End file.
